Surprises, of Sorts
by KKartter
Summary: This is a fic I wrote awhile ago, staring David Tennant and an OC (kinda). Summary: Everything was peaceful in my quiet life, when suddenly I'm jolted awake by some guy who just flopped on my bed from nowhere! I have to help David get back to his own time as a teenager before the whole space-time continuum is disrupted! Corny summary is corny!


**A/N: So I was looking through some old Tumblr links when I found this.. It's my first ever fanfic so its pretty bad and also I put myself in it.. I figured, 'What the hell? Might as well upload it!' I don't have anymore random fics hiding anywhere so don't worry, nothing else like this will be uploaded! And I most certainly will NOT put ****_myself_**** in another fic, ever! My usual fics is all that will go on here after this! Hell, I might even take this down after a bit, who know? Well, Enjoy!**

**-Carter**

* * *

I was sitting in my bed, on my laptop. I was watching Doctor Who, with David Tennant as the Doctor, my favourite Doctor. I was also switching back to Tumblr, once in a while. It felt like it was a kind of weird night. It wasn't raining, but it felt like it was, just kind of gloomy and strange. I suddenly thought of my letters, and I got up and pulled my shoebox out from under my bed. I started looking through the letters and cards. They were all cards for my birthday, or Christmas, or something. And the letters were usually just something like 'I just wanted to send you a letter to say hi.' Or 'I just thought I'd write you. I hope everything is well.' They usually even included money. Not just the $10 bills you get from Aunts on your birthday, but large amounts. Like hundreds, even thousands, sometimes. But it really helped out a lot. I have no idea who they're from. They have no return address or name or anything. Just letters and cards I've gotten over the years, 17 years, to be exact. I wish I knew who was sending them though. I would love to thank them.

I put them away and decided it was probably time for bed, it was Sunday and I had school in the morning. I passed out quickly, realising I was more tired than I thought. As I lay in my bed, comfy and cozy all wrapped up in my bright green fuzzy blanket, I dreamt. There was a boy, too dark for my mind to see. Only an outline was visible. But he was holding a stone out to me that seemed to glow in the darkness. It had a strange marking on it, that I couldn't understand, nor describe.

Suddenly, I felt something on top of me, like someone had just jumped on me and it woke me from my slumber. I sat up immediately, hitting my head off something, I think another head. There was an outline of a person in the dark of my room. But there was something familiar about the outline. I pushed at the figure to get off me.

"Where the hell am I?" The outline cried in a dense Scottish accent. I shushed it quickly and explained my mother was sleeping. The outline jumped back when I spoke as if it weren't expecting someone to answer it's voice. But it jumped to the other side of my bed and off of me. I tore off my bright green, cozy blanket and got up to turn the light on. As the light hit the figure, I could see a boy brighten and appear. I recognized him immediately.

"David... Tennant?" I asked with large hesitation. It looked like him. I would recognize those caramel, brown eyes and pursed, confused lips anywhere. But he was different, younger. Much younger. His hair was different. But I had seen it before. It looked like how it did in 'Takin' Over The Asylum.' Which frankly, I found him highly attractive in.

"Where am I?" He repeated with a slightly scared look on his face. I suddenly realized he had just appeared in my BEDROOM at 3AM, as my phone told me as I checked it.

"How did you get here?" I demanded, a little irritated from my rude awakening. He just looked down, like he really didn't want to tell me.

"I don't know." He said as he looked back up at me with a strong look on his face, like he desperately wanted me to believe him. I smiled, wanting him to believe that I believed him. Then I think reality actually kinda sunk in. This was David Tennant. In my bedroom. This man I have looked up to since I first starting watching Doctor Who. The man full of life, with his enthusiasm and his 'ALONS Y''s and his protective aura. And then there was this kid. So young and confused.

"What?" His thick, Scottish voice brought me back when I realized I had been staring into his deep, caramel eyes. My head slightly tilted.

"How old are you?" I asked with curiosity.

"Um.. Twenty-three. Why?" He replied hesitantly. My smile faded and my eyes went wide. What? Twenty-three? He can't be! He's forty-one! What the hell is going on?

"That's impossible!" I blurted out. He looked shocked and then squinted his eyes into a glare at me.

"And yet, here I am." A sadness suddenly fell over me. This isn't the David I know. This is just a poor kid who somehow travelled into the future. And I don't think he even knows it. I have to tell him. If I don't he'll figure it out on his own and then... I don't know what could happen. But how? How do I tell a person something like this? That the year has changed. That they are no longer in their time, their home, their life. I think he noticed this sadness on me because his glare stopped and he looked concerned. "What? What's wrong?"

"What year is it?" I climbed back onto my bed and sat cross legged near the head of my bed with David sitting at the end, the same way, facing me, and I him. He looked shocked, but then his snarky, attitude filled face returned.

"Are you stupid?! Its 1994!" I looked down.

"No. Its not. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." After I spoke, I realized I had kinda just quoted Doctor Who, specifically, the tenth Doctor, the one this kid will one day be. And I realized I know so much, and I can't let him know anything about himself. I shook my head, trying to toss the thoughts out. "Its... 2012. October 14, 2012- or I guess 15, early morning." He started laughing and I could tell he didn't believe me. I just looked down.

"You're joking! You have to be! Its impossible." I got up and walked over to my wolf calender on my wall, facing David's back which is why he hadn't already noticed it. I took it down and walked it over to him. He just looked at it, at the year, and frowned.

"Do you know how you got here?" I asked shyly as I climbed back onto my bed.

"No. One minute I was in my room. In Scotland... You don't have a Scottish accent. Where am I?" He asked again slowly, sadly, like he was finally deciding something strange had happened.

"Canada. I live in Canada, Ontario." I replied slowly.

"Ah! Canadian, eh?" He smiled in his best mocking Canadian accent, that was actually really cute and made me giggle. I looked up, and his smile was just like it was in my time. It hadn't changed a bit. His lips were a bit bigger when he was young though. But that smile was still just as contagious and I couldn't help but feel my lips curl into one. The next thing I knew, we were full out laughing- at basically nothing! I then remembered my mom, and tried shushing us both through my quieting laughter. I paused and listened for movement, but there wasn't any. My house doesn't carry sound very well, thank goodness. "Um.. What's your name, by the way?" His accent breaking the silence and bringing me back.

"Tiffany." I smiled. I suddenly felt very tired again and remembered it was the middle of the night. I checked my phone again for exact reassurance. 3:26am "Listen, its kinda the middle of the night and I have school in the morning. I really don't know what happened but how bout we get some sleep and try and figure it out tomorrow?" David agreed. I told him I would give him my bed and just throw some blankets together for a makeshift bed on my floor for myself, but he insisted that he take the floor. We both got up from my bed and I realized just how much he really towered me. I mean I knew he was tall and being 5'4", I was quite use to people standing taller than me.

Here he was, David Tennant. In my bedroom. About to sleep on my floor. In my blankets. While I'm standing here, looking like a mess. In my pajamas- boxers and a t-shirt and my reddish brown hair a sleepy mess. "Um..." His Scottish tone brought me back. Stop thinking about this! This is no time to be fangirling! In fact, he hasn't even yet done anything for me to have a reason to fangirl over him. But really, I can't help it. "I know these are your blankets and everything and I don't want to make things awkward..." His face was beginning to turn slightly pink. "But is it alright if I sleep in my boxers? Um.. Just my boxers?" I couldn't help but just burst out laughing at his ridiculous question and his cute and even insecure face. Which was now beginning to turn full out red. I started feeling bad for how uncomfortable I seemed to be making him feel. I forced myself to stop laughing long enough to answer him.

"Of course!" I looked down and sort of tugged on my own boxers. "Make yourself at home!" I smiled. He smiled back but his face was still red, starting to return to normal. He turned away and made his way toward the blanket bed we put together for him. He began taking off his shirt. I tried not to look and directed my attention to my dachshund mix dog, Miko, who had been surprisingly quiet through all this, but I think he was just too tired to care. I snuck a few glances at David and he was now working on taking his pants off. He saw me look at him because his face started going red again. I couldn't help but start observing him. He was so thin. He still is, but he was really thin. At least now he has a bit more muscle mass. And his chest was so bare. Hardly any hair on it. He was done undressing. David Tennant now stood in my bedroom, with nothing on but his boxers. I could even see the slight outline of his manhood through them. But I didn't dare look there for too long. But I really couldn't help feeling a little erotic towards him. But I reluctantly turned the light out and climbed into bed, cuddling up with my puppy.

Morning came far too soon. My phone alarm screaming to wake me up. I rolled over and hit the snooze button. Then I remembered. David. Was it all just a dream? I sprung up and looked to my floor. I saw the outline of a body and his hair sticking out from under the blanket. I smiled as I layed back down. Then I heard my mom moving about the house and realized I had to explain to her why there was a strange guy sleeping in my room. I decided I had to tell her the truth. She's fairly understanding and I could probably convince her of what happened. I got up, taking my phone so it wouldn't go off again and wake David. I opened my door quietly and closed it behind me then made my way to the kitchen. Playing out what I should say in my head. I explained to her about a guy appearing in my room last night and explained who it was, she didn't completely know who he was but I talked about him enough for her to have a good idea. We walked into the living room and I showed her the cover of my Doctor Who specials pack, and told her once he got up, she would be able to see the resemblance. I then preceded to hide the Doctor Who pack and explained to my mom that he can't know anything about his future, and while I'm at school, she has to make sure of this. She seemed to believe me, and agreed to help.

I snuck back into my room to get clothes and start getting ready for school. I went into the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed and ready. I was almost ready when he finally woke up.

"Morning." He said in his sexy Scottish voice that was now deepened by tiredness. He was leaning in the doorway of the bathroom that I had left open because all I was doing was my makeup. I looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. "Um.." He nodded to the toilet. "You mind.."

"No problem." I smiled and left. I was still quite amused at his questions and the cute way he asked them. He came out not long after. "So I have to go to school. Are you alright here? My mom will be here til about 2:30 when she goes to work, and I'll be home shortly after that."

"Sure." He smiled. "But what can I do all day?"

"Hmm.. Good question. Do you like to read?" I walked him into the living room and showed him our bookshelf. Fortunately, a lot of them were older books so I didn't feel like I would be spoiling much for him. I left for school around 8:30.

When I returned home, at 2:45, David was curled up on the couch, asleep, with a book on his chest. My dog, Miko curled up on his stomach and my mom's dog, Missy, sleeping at his feet. It was one of the most adorable sights I had ever seen. David's hair was completely in his face and made him look really cute. It was also kind of wet. I guess he took a shower. He was also wearing different clothes. Probably some of my brother's old clothes. My brother had moved out years ago, but my mom was a little bit of a hoarder. I suppose that came in handy now though. I turned to walk away trying not to wake him, but my efforts were useless.

"Hi there." There was his sexy, tired accent again.

"Sorry. I tried not to wake you." I said quietly as he sat up, picking Miko off of him and down on the couch beside Missy. "I see you made some friends." I sat down on a chair. He laughed, wiping the tired from his eyes.

"So I started thinking, if the year is 2012, that would make me 41, right?" Uh oh. I felt my face drop.

"Um.. Yes. That's correct." I replied hesitantly, not quite sure where he was going with this. He smiled and seemed to get really excited.

"Well, what happened to me? Am I still ab actor? A,\m I successful? Am I married- Do I have kids-"

"David!" His face dropped and he looked at me slightly angrily. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you your future. I'm afraid you can't know anything about yourself."

"But-"

"Nothing." My face was stern. I could feel my eyes burning from anger. Not really at David but more at myself for doing this to him, but I knew I couldn't tell him. I think he got the message because he just put his head down. I got up and walked out to the kitchen. Shortly after he followed me out there.

"I think I remember a little about how I got here." He spoke low, he sounded a little scared even. I think he might have been faking it because he wanted me to stop being mad, and he probably assumed at him, but I couldn't help but feel terrible about how I spoke to him.

"I'm sorry-"

"I understand. Its fine!" He looked up and smiled, which instantly made me feel better and seeing his sweet smile again, actually gave me a little fuzzy feeling. I smiled back.

"Good! Now, what do you remember?" We walked back into the living room and sat down again.

"I had a stone. I found it yesterday- Or yesterday in my time. It had a cool marking on it and when I touched the marking, it began glowing and then there was a really bright light and then I was here."

"Interesting... Wait! Maybe the stone came with you when you-" I paused not quite sure what to call his teleport act. "Lets go check my room." We got up, both of us had huge hopeful smiles on. We reached my room and searched my bed but there was nothing there. David began tossing through the blankets on my floor. Nothing. We pretty much tore my room apart trying to find it but no luck.

"It must not have come with me. It must still be in my room. Eighteen years in the past..." He sat down on my bed and hung his head in his hands. I sat down beside him and started rubbing his back, just trying to comfort him.

"Listen, I'm not too sure how, but I promise, I will get you back home. In your own time." He looked up at me. He smiled then suddenly he hugged me. I was surprised at first but I was taken over his warmth and then I felt butterflies. I liked him. And not just as a friend. Or as a fan. But I genuinely had a crush on this new, 23 year old kid. Well he wasn't really a kid to me, being only 17, but he was a kid compared to how I know him now. Fortunately, I am amazingly good at hiding crushes and going about as friends. I've had a lot of practice. He pulled away and smiled his huge, sweet smile. Then it dropped again.

"Oh. Um.. Is it alright if I stay with you? I really don't want to impose." I just started laughing. Again with the cute, shy question asking.

"Of course! Its no problem." He smiled again.

"Lets just not worry about it right now, aye? Can we just do something and take our minds off it?" He said so sweetly. I smiled.

"Yeah. Sounds good. How about some movies?"

We went to the video store and rented some old movies. We rented a lot of movies actually. David picked most of them as I hadn't even heard of most. We went back home and sat for hours just watching movies, him on the couch and me in my chair. We watched comedy movies and laughed so hard and then we even started cracking jokes at each other. We watched a scary movie that I was super excited for, but every time I jumped or screamed, and David didn't, he would start laughing at me, and vice versa. We watched some sad romantic movie, which frankly I wasn't too thrilled about since I didn't really like those movies. I was more into adventure and scary movies. And the movie was bad too, like super cheesy and lame and everything. But somehow it got to me and I actually started crying a little near the end. David noticed and he just burst out laughing. He was making fun of me so much that he fell of the couch. We were both laughing and honestly I was having more fun with him than I've had in a long time. I turned off the tele. It was getting late anyways so we just got ready and went to bed.

The next day was basically a repeat. When I got home, David had the music practically blaring. I guess he had found some of my older cd's such as Eddie Cochran, and my mom had shown him how to work the cd player. He was in the living room, just singing and dancing away and looking like he was having a grand ol' time. He didn't hear me come in on account of the music so I just leaned in the doorway waiting for him to notice me. He finally turned around and seemed a little startled, but then a huge smile spread across his face and he ran over and grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. It was so unexpected and the pull was a little rough and I almost tripped but he just pulled me along and turned around and took both my hands and started dancing. I wasn't overly thrilled with the idea as I didn't much care for dancing, but seeing him just be completely goofy, without a care in the world, convinced me to join in.

"I'm getting really hungry!" I shouted trying to be loud enough for him to hear me.

"What?!" I heard it faint but also just the face he made was still the same as it always will. He walked over and turned the music down and I repeated myself. "Aye! Me too." We turned the music back up a bit so we could hear it from the kitchen. I started getting things ready while we both kept dancing along. I went to get something from a high shelf, which I know I can barely reach. I stretched up hoping it would be close enough to the edge to reach, but it wasn't. I usually just climb up onto the counter, and I was about to when I saw an arm come over me reaching for what I needed. I felt David's body press lightly onto mine as he was reaching. I could feel his breath on the side of my neck. When his arm pulled away, I turned around to face him. He was close to me. My head at his chest level, looking up into his beautiful, big eyes, through his long, shaggy hair, slightly covering them. He held out the item, smiling. Still standing close. The butterflies were back. I took it from him.

"Thanks." I smiled up. He stepped away and I got back to making supper. He wandered off and found my camera. I didn't notice, but when he came back in, he snapped a picture of me. I looked up at him, and cocked an eyebrow. He took another one. "What are you doing?" I asked, slightly amused with him.

"Taking pictures." He smiled and took another one.

"Why?"

"You're pretty." He smiled as he put the camera down and went back to singing and dancing. My heart dropped when I heard him say that. It made me so happy to hear someone say it as it didn't happen often, and from David Tennant of all people. I picked up the camera and took a picture of him while he was dancing. He smiled when he noticed. "I see how it is." He came up and took the camera from me, then pulled me close and snapped a picture of both of us. I took the camera back and jokingly pushed him away. I looked at the picture, and it was actually really good. I was thrilled about it. He saw me looking at it and came up and kinda spun himself around me to face the same way. He looked at the picture and laughed. "I like it."

"Me too." I smiled up at him. His smile dropped as he was looking at me. "What?" I asked, confused. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine. I felt his arms wrap around my back. It took me a moment to realize what was happening and then I kissed him back. And wrapped my arms around him. He kissed harder, the curves of his lips reaching every crevice of mine. His tongue, dancing around mine. He is a remarkable kisser. We stand there, in each other's embrace. 'Summertime Blues' playing in the background. The perfect moment. He pulled away but didn't let go and he smiled. I was still dazed and he started laughing when he noticed.

"Hello?" He was still laughing but his gorgeous accent brought me back.

"Hi." I started laughing with him. He jumped back and was singing again.

"But there ain't no cure for the summertime blues!" We kept laughing but then I remembered supper. We ate and then watched some movies for the rest of the night.

The next afternoon, I came home, and David was sitting on the couch, reading. No music was playing. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." He smiled up, and put the book down and got up to greet me. He kissed me on the cheek but I felt like something was wrong. The I remembered that he wasn't home. He was still in the wrong time and we hadn't figured out how to get him back.

"You miss them, don't you?" I asked looking down.

"Who?"

"Your family, friends. We still haven't figured out how to get you back."

"Oh.. Aye, I miss them."

"I'm sorry I haven't been trying very hard."

"Don't be! It's not like there's really much we can do." He smiled. Then the doorbell rang. I answered it, and it was a delivery guy with a package. I was confused because I hadn't ordered anything, but I signed for it and took it. It was addressed to me, but there was no return address. My first guess was that it was from the same person who had been sending me mail all my life. I opened the package and there, wrapped in some newspapers, was a stone. The same stone in the dream I had and the same stone David had described.

"David!" He rushed over and looked in the box. A huge smile came across his face. I faced him, also smiling.

"I can go back!" He yelled out and he reached down and hugged me, picking me up and spinning me around. He put me down and pulled away, his smile gone.

"I won't-"

"Don't." I interrupted him. "We had our fun, but you need to go home." It hurt me a little to say that. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew he had to.

"Thank you. For everything." He smiled and hugged me. A proper, goodbye hug and I felt myself tearing up, but I refused to let any leave my eyes. We held on long, but he finally pulled away.

"Hang on." I went to my backpack and pulled out a package of pictures. I had gone to the store after school and had the pictures we took the night before printed. I gave him copies of them. "Don't forget me." I was really fighting tears back. David laughed, but it was a saddened laugh.

"Never." He smiled, then carefully took the stone out of the box without touching the marking. "I'll miss you." He placed a finger on the marking and it started glowing. Then it went really bright and I turned away to protect my eyes. I heard a light noise like something falling. The light dimmed and when I turned back around, he was gone. Tears started escaping. I looked down, the stone was on the floor. I carefully picked it up without touching the marking. Wait! My heart raced with excitement. We would both have stones now. We could travel back and forth to visit each other. I place my finger on the stone, but nothing happened. I don't know why, but it had lost its ability. My heart sank. He was gone. The tears were back, and stronger.

Not long after, the doorbell rang and an instant rage came over me. I was not in the mood for people, especially when I looked like this. It rang again. I got up to answer it. I couldn't believe it. There, in the doorway, he stood. David. From my time.

"I cried when I got back too." He was smiling. His eyes gleaming. His hair. Oh! His hair was beautiful. Back to being spiky and amazing and Tennant-like. He stepped toward me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I cried into his chest, trying to pull myself together a little bit, and the tears finally slowed and he didn't let me go until they did.

"I can't believe it." I choked out.

"I told you I wouldn't forget you." He was still smiling. "I brought pizza. I know how hungry you are right after school." We went inside to the kitchen and put the pizza on the table. I sat down and grabbed myself a piece. He was right, I was hungry. He ran to the livingroom to put on the music. And he came in, singing and dancing. Looking as goofy and he did before. I couldn't control myself from laughing and he pulled me up to start dancing with him. Just like old times. I thought. At least for him anyways.


End file.
